warriors_catsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:Колючая Звезда/Советы по переводу. Часть 2
Во второй части своего блога я разберу некоторые наиболее часто встречающиеся кальки с английского языка, которые неправомерно переносятся в русский язык. Работая над переводом, мы часто увлекаемся пословной передачей предложения и совсем забываем, что в русском и английском языках фразы строятся по-разному. Тогда возникают ошибки и ляпы, совершенно немыслимые в непереводном тексте. 1. Знаки препинания Чаще всего участники ошибаются в случаях, когда в начале предложения стоит обстоятельство. В американском английском оно выделяется запятой: Later, Pebblefoot wonders if it's worth fishing that day. В русском языке такого правила нет, и предложение выше будет переводиться так: Позже Галечник интересуется, стоит ли сегодня рыбачить. 2. Притяжательные местоимения Во многих случаях при переводе притяжательные местоимения нужно отбрасывать. Они встречаются в английском чуть ли не на каждом шагу, но в русском не употребляются так часто. Притяжательные местоимения необходимы, только когда без них смысл фразы может исказиться. Ещё одна проблема с притяжательными местоимениями связана с тем, что в английском языке нет отдельного обозначения смысла «свой», поэтому «они подняли их руки», и «мальчик надел его шляпу». Сложность появляется в третьем лице, когда нужно понять, надел ли мальчик свою шляпу или кого-то другого. Поэтому при переводе хорошенько разберитесь, что происходит в описываемой ситуации. В результате предложение Goosekit whimpered and buried his nose under his thick gray tail. мы переведём так: Гусёнок захныкал и спрятал нос под (свой) толстый серый хвост. 3. Синтаксис Не все английские конструкции или словосочетания можно перевести от слова к слову так, чтобы на русском это выглядело правильно и «гладко». :3.1 'Например, страдательный залог (пассив) в английском распространён гораздо больше, чем в русском, в котором слишком частое его использование – черта негибкого, искусственного языка. Поэтому иногда лучше перестроить конструкцию, сделать её ближе к естественному языку. Разные ''he is seen можно передать с помощью «Его видно, когда он/Видно, как он». Также иногда можно прибегнуть к возвратным глаголам: is revealed – упоминается. :Рассмотрим следующий пример: Leopardfur is later seen when ThunderClan stays with RiverClan after the fire in their camp. :Перевод «Оцелотку видно, когда Грозовое племя остаётся у Речного после пожара в лагере» лучше, чем «Оцелотка видна, когда…». :'3.2 'Ещё один нюанс перевода касается так называемого сложного дополнения. Оно состоит из местоимения в винительном падеже или существительного и глагольного причастия. Обычно перед этой конструкцией стоит глагол чувственного восприятия, и при переводе мы передаём содержание этого восприятия. Причём делаем мы это с помощью придаточного предложения, а не пытаемся передать фразу пословно, хотя последнее тоже будет понятно читателю. В предложении ''She hears '''Oakheart, her former mate, murmuring in her ears, telling her how to swim.'' :Передаётся то, что слышит Синяя Звезда (а это, конечно, она). Буквально здесь сказано «Она слышит Жёлудя, её бывшего друга, шепчущим в её уши, говоря ей, как плыть». С учётом всех замечаний выше её можно переделать так: «Она слышит, как Жёлудь, её бывший друг, шепчет ей (в уши), как плыть». Telling мы выкинули, потому что «шептать» - уже глагол речи, нет нужды повторяться. Я не могу перечислить все тонкости и ловушки перевода, но описанные выше случаи, как я замечаю, вызывают больше всего трудностей. В целом, главное – перечитывать текст, который вы написали, пытаясь понять, всё ли ясно в нём. Можете немного отдохнуть, а потом снова вернуться к переводу. Отвлекитесь от английского текста, забудьте о нём и посмотрите на русский текст в отрыве от оригинала: можно ли написать так на русском языке? Появляется ли в голове цельная картинка после его прочтения? В конце концов, мы не занимаемся переводом с английской вики, поэтому необязательно переводить с неё точно. Главное, верно передать смысл. ←Первая часть блога Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Советы